Fate Geass: Blue Blooded Heirs!
by CPU zero heart
Summary: Basically this story is another unoriginal what if crossover fic where Lelouch is a master in the Fifth Grail War and summons Saber. Only it's not the Cannon Saber form the fate route at all, it's someone entirely different instead. Somewhat inspired by Kyugan's story Fate:Zero Requiem. (Discontinued and being rewritten)
1. A new life!

N/A: Okay I've decided to change it back to how it was before and just see where it goes from there. Looks like I have my work cut out for me, don't I?

* * *

"I am Mordred, the one and true heir of Arther Pendragon. So I ask of you. Are you my master?" Proudly and confidently announced the girl with messy blonde hair, mint green eyes wearing a set of heavy medieval mainly silver, black and red detailed armor who just fended off the guy with the red lance in blue spandex not five seconds ago.

The second blonde had beautiful Sapphire blue eyes, steel headband on her forehead, a long golden braid that flowed down to behind her knees,wearing an armored dress with a dark blue wrap resting around her shoulders heard in place by a chain link collar. The dress was open at front and showed off her shapely legs as well her developed chest (She has big Boobies! XD I'm not sorry for that one) with metal skirt armor on each side of her womanly hips, a pair of thight fitting thigh high knee socks covered her long porcelain legs which where covered further by a pair of steel greaves while her arms adawned a set of Steel gantlets. She carried a strange steel spear with a white flag hanging from it in both of her hands and had a sheathed straight sword on her left hip.

The third girl unfortunately landed in the pile of his old cloths that he out grow over the last ten years. She dawned a traditional blue kimono that showed off her (realistically sized) bust (Yay! More Boobies! I'm still not sorry…) and ended half way down her upper thighs, a black sash was tied around her waist to help keep it in place, pair of thigh high socks, a pair of sandals and bright pink hair that was tied into twin tails with two blue ribbons. But what really stood out was the fact that she had golden eyes and a bright orange fox tail and fox ears.

The girls had appeared in a flash of blinding white light that came out of nowhere as thier supposed "Master" was just about to die at the hands of the blue spearmen for the second time in a row that night.

"W-what…? Am I-I your what now?!" The seventeen year old Magus, Lelouch Lamprouge, stutered uselessly as his mind ran on full cylinders trying to process and make sence of what the bloody hell just happened. Form acidently witnessing two strange weirdos fighting on school grounds after dark, fatal stab in the heart by the spear of one of said weirdos in blue spandex, wakeing up as if nothing had happened in the school hall ways, being attacked again by the same person in blue from earlier, and now two blondes and a pink haired fox girl stood in front t of him while the spear bearing wirdo out side the shed shared his exact expression. "What the hell is going on today?"

* * *

[11 years ago/ 2005 a.t.b.]

Fire. Fire and flames danced all around and ravaged what was once Fuyuki city less then ten seconds ago for miles and mhiles around accompanied by the screams of all those who where still burning alive while smoke, ash and cinders engulfed the sky. Chocking all the oxygen from the air for all it's worth right down to the last very last drop.

No one knows what or who started that infernal blaze or why. But the result,The Fuyuki Fire, turned the city of Fuyuki into the equivalent of a small scale replica of a world bathed in the towering infernos of each of the many gods wrath and anger from every faith past and present, that is to say if there ever was such beings of a higher exisance to ever exist in this or any world to begin with.

Among the wreckage, ash and bead bodies the lone survivor, a broken young ravin haired boy of no less then seven years old, covered in cuts, gashes and bleeding walked aimlessly through the charred ruins of the city, ignoring the what lay around him and at his feet struggling to carry the corpse of a five year old girl to not even he knows where with his tired and injured arms, the right one was battered and bruised and the left one was heavily burnt from his finger tips to just above the elbow. Refusing to let go of her he blindly trudged onwards until his legs could no longer support him and the girl in his mutilated arms and fell to his knees which long since went numb to the pians and aches they where sending to his brain telling it to make him stop with every step he took.

He sat there on his knees looking down at the innocent, brown haired girl in his arms and crying his eyes out despitally begging and pleading her to keep breathing and stay with her a bit longer until he finds help. But no matter how much he begged, pleaded, cried or tryed to wake her by shaking her she was already long gone from this world. Her limp and lifeless form as it is evidence enough of that.

He wanted to die. He wanted to lay down and die like all those he ignored in his path through the once beautiful city that turned into a scorched concert wasteland. Then as if his body was reacting to his wish he collapsed onto his back, arms at his sides with his sister nestled on his chest as if she was still alive and sleeping soundly through this hell on earth.

He lay there starring up at the sky as his body began to finally shut down, from exhaustion and deaths cold embrace? He did not care not anymore. And why should he? His Mother and now his sister, his one last reason for living was now dead. With the last of his true family dead he had nothing to live for and so resigned himself to deaths door step to await his enebitalbe end. He might as well be dead as far as he was concerned.

'So this is how I die…?' croaked the boy lying in the ash covered ground as the fire died with the rise of the morning sun and the rain began to pour. 'At least I'll be with you and Mother soon Nannaly. So wait for me, okay?'

"I-It h-hurts… it really r-really hurts…" He croaked out with a throat filled with Ashe and soot as he reached out his right hand towards the sky to touch the illusions of his Mother and sister smiling down on him from above beckoning him to them. "Wait for me Nannaly, Mother… wait for me…" he said with what should have been his final breath as he his eyes became to heavy to lift and began to close only to be found and saved by an unknown stranger.

Someone once said that if you take away a child's parents, family, home and all such things there will be nothing left for him, only his life. It's a sad but true story that happens all to much in the world and in most cases it causes who the child once was to die out as a result. The boy in this stories name is Lelouch Lamprouge formerly known as Lelouch Vi Britainia the seventeenth prince of the Holy Britainian Empire, or at least he was when his Mother was still alive.

Most people would see the colour of the blue sky and the green grass the moment they look out a hospital room window, not Lelouch for all he could see was several different shades of grey, grey and more grey all around him. By no means was he colour blind it was just that every colour to him seemed to have been replaced with that dull and boring colour since he woke up in his hospital bed in a hospital room filled beds filled patients all of which with a verity of different aliments. And so the minutes bleed into hours and the hours into days until he lost track of all time in that sterile environment altogether.

Some time later after most of his bandages where removed and he started eating on his own a man came to visit. He was a tall Japanese man who was younger then the doctors in terms of age with uncombed dark hair, faint traces of stubble along his jaw line, a dark grey wrinkled coat, eyes that reflected how mentally exhausted he was and he also gave off an aura akin to one of a big brother then a father would.

"Hello. You must be Lelouch-kun." He greated in his native tounge as he sat down on the end of the bed. Though his voice was kind Lelouch couldn't help but feel something not off but different about him dispite his warm smile. "I'll ask you directly." he said as straight forward as possible before asking him a crustal life altering question. Which would you prefer? To go to an Orphanage, or to be adopted by this man you've never seen before?"

"Naturally Lelouch was puzzled by his offer at first but he knew better then to take this man up on his offer right there and then nore did he care about anything anymore since his sister, Nannaly died, but something deep inside of him was telling, no compelling him to go with him not out of fear but out of a sence of safety and sequrity like some sort of sixth instinct.

"I'll go with you, but on two conditions." The recovering Lelouch said makeing the opening negotiation.

"Oh, and what would that condition be Lelouch-kun?" the man asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"First condition. My sister Nannaly gets a proper funeral." Was his first of two demands.

"And the second?" The man asked again.

"Second condition. I get to keep my mothers last name, no exceptions." Was the final one of Lelouch's demands.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so set on the last one?"

"It's all I have left of my Mother and sister…" Answered the child patient glumly.

"I see. Those demands are all fine by me. Get ready quickly, then. You should get used to your new place as fast as you can." He agreed phrasing the last part weirdly as he stood up from his sitting position and began packing Lelouch's things. Needless to say he wasn't very good at it even by an eight year old childs standerds.

Then after makeing a big mess he turned to Lelouch. "Oh, I forgot to mention something important. I have to tell you something important. I have to tell you something before you come with me."

"…And that is?" Asked Lelouch raising his own eyebrow this time.

"To start off with, I'm a 'Sorcerer'." He answers in a serious, exaggerated tone.

"…Life with a (Party/Stage) magician, huh? Oh well, at least I won't be bored to a certain degree." sighed the seven year old prince in hiding as he slides out of bed in one swift motion. "To be perfectly honest with you, I was getting tired of this stuffy room anyways."

And so, Lelouch-kun's new life with the stranger who's name he soon learned was Kiritsugu Emiya began later that same day. Kiritsugu kept his word almost emeadetly, Lelouch got to keep his Mother's maiden name of Lamprouge and Kiritsugu had also arranged for Nannaly's funerals to take place that same year two months later.

Since then Kiritsugu would always talk about that day not out of pride or with any intentions of gloating about it but more along the lines of joy then anything else. He would always remember and retell the story again and again and again when ever he got the chance and each time he would all ways get every last detail no matter how small right. Judging from how much Kiritsugu talked about it Lelouch deduced that it was most likely the happiest day of his life.

Happiness. The word now felt somewhat foreign to him yet so close. Though the sence of joy he felt from knowing he had made someone who was possibly worse off mentally then him happy was still a nice feeling dispite how rare it was now a days.

It didn't take long until Lelouch found out what Kiritsugu ment by being a supposed 'Sorceror', (He's a fucking Wizard, Harry! …old fucking meme is fucking old… P.s. I'm not sorry!) it also took a while to convince him of the fact it was not all like one would see on TV or on stage. That took a long time indeed. Sometime afterwards Lelouch became Kiritsugu's student in the ways of Magic craft in less then two days of living with him. During that time he had learned Reinforcement magic and learned how to crate a type of paper thin hexagonal shield of red light that both amazed and shocked Kiritsugu. (The man hade only even seen this kind of magic used once before, during the last Grail war, by a servant named assassin.)

During the first few years Kiritsugu would often leave for a month or half a year at most. He would say in the usual tone of voice that Lelouch had gotten used to that he was going to "travel the world" for a bit and that he would be back as soon as he could. Lelouch never asked why he left for such long periods of time nore did he want to. He always felt that he had no right to know no matter how close he was with his adoptive father and he also felt like Kiritsugu wouldn't want to talk about it either so he just let it slide each and every time he had the chance to ask him.

The Emiya household was a large Japanese style compound which could have easily fit far more then the two who where currently living there at the time. At first Lelouch was perplexed by the sure size of the place and why one person would need so much space at all. It also didn't help that he kept getting lost inside the damnded place for the first month or two of his time living there much to his displeasure.

Despite what happened in his life up until then and how lonely it was with out his father figure around he liked it in the Emiya house hold. It was quite and peaceful and when ever Kiritsugu returned home from his travels he'd always tell of them and the ones that he picked up on his travels where worth the wait in his opinion. —The man… no the father figure who was chasing his dreams like a child chasing after a rolling ball. To some he'd be seen as an old fool, but to Lelouch his attitude towards life was in a word admirable.


	2. A decade later

[Eleven years later/ 2016 a.t.b.]

The first light of morning peaks through the window from across the room and into the face of a half awake Lelouch Lamprouge who rolled over in his futon to shield his eyes as the sound of the screen door to his bedroom sliding open signalled the approach of a trusted friend coming to wake him from his slumber.

"Good morning sempi. Fugimura-Sensei will be here soon." Lelouch was greeted by the sweet and gentle voice of his friend, Sakura Matou, his junior at school, first thing that morning who was kneeling down next to him as she slightly shook him awake. Sakura was a kind soul who had started coming over in the mornings a year ago when she heard from a friend that he was to sick to come to school that week, it was also ironically the first time the two had meet out side of school that is. At first Lelouch was a bit on edge about whether or not to trust the girl considering how he knew nothing about her but over time he ended up acoustum enough with her presence around the house to conceder her a friend much like how he did with Taiga, or as Sakura referred to her as Fugimura-Sensei. "If you don't hurry and get up soon, Fugimura-Sensei will get mad at you if you sleep in anymore."

Taiga Fugimura was a special case in her own right. Lelouch had first meet Taiga through Kiritsugu back when he first left to "travel the world" for a few months. Needless to say the child like nature of the young woman and her irritability when referred to by her nickname of "Tiger" made it hard for the boy to get along with her in the beginning. But over the course of the first five years of knowing her he slowly began to grow used to her especially in the five years following the death of Kiritsugu Emiya. If he where to be honest Lelouch saw both Taiga and Sakura as an older and a younger sisters respectively if nothing else.

"Hmh… *Yawn* Morning Sakura… I'll be down in a few minutes after my morning bath and a change of clothes." Yawned the drowsy Magus as he throw the futons covers off of him.

"Alright then, I'll see you at breakfast then Senpai." Smiled the kind Mato girl as she then got up and left for the living room/kitchen. That was not ment to be sexist in anyway possible I swear.

'Why dose that girl insist on coming here every morning. Dosen't she have morning practice today?" Sighed the seventeenth prince in hiding as prepared for the day ahead.

"Sakura seems a lot more up beat then usual. I wonder what's gotten into her today?" Lelouch thought to himself as he entered the living room now fully awake.

"There you are! What took you so long to get ready mister?" Complained none other then Taiga Fugimura sitting at her usual place at the table alongside Sakura that was covered in plates of the food the younger Mato girl had just prepared for there morning meal. She hade brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a yellow and black striped long sleeved shirt under a dark green dress. "I almost starved to death waiting for you, ya know!"

"Ever heard of something called a bath? You should really try it. It's more hygienic then how cats and 'Tigers' as well as other cats usually clean themselves." Was Lelouch's smart ass retort as he sat down across from the Tiger herself.

"Are you trying to imply something buster!? And how many times do I have to tell you, my name is not Tiger!" Roared said Tiger in human clothing at her student.

"Could have fooled me." Lelouch chuckled deviously.

'I can't believe it's been five years since dad died…' the boy thought to himself as he ignored Taiga's rant about who her name and the animals known as Tigers where two separate things entirely. 'It only seems like yesterday that he started teaching me magic, how to cook and clean, do my own laundry and so on. My how time flys…"

"Sempi, are you alright? You look upset." Asked Sakura out of concern.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine Sakura. I was just…"

"You where thinking about what happened over ten years again, weren't you?" What Taiga said sounded more like a statement then a question dispite the sympathetic tone in her voice.

"Yeah…" sighed Lelouch as he stared down at the table blankly and rubbed his left arm absentmindedly. His arm was still covered from fingers to elbow in one massive burn scare which he chose to let be, as a reminder for his failure as big brother ten years ago.

Every day he would bandaged his forearm down to his fingers after every morning, noon and evening showers and wear a black leather glove over his mummified hand. It didn't hurt anymore nore did he need to cover it up but it was just a routine he had become acoustum to over the years form back when it hurt to even touch anything. Lately it had been acting up and irritating him over the last few weeks, like an itch he couldn't scratch and the cream he bought for it wasn't working.

"Sempi…" Said Sakura who couldn't help but feel sad for him.

"So when are you going to clean out that old shed your father filled with junk. I doubt half of it's even remotely useful in the slightest." Taiga suddenly asked and simultaneously steered the conversation into a less sensitive topic for discussion.

"What do you think I was doing all last night, Studying?" he quipped as the air around the three shifted into a less self deprecating atmosphere.

"You better have been studying, Mr Brainiac!" Barked Taiga out raged at what she was hearing. "Just because you're a child genius it dosen't automatically mean you can skip out on studying like everyone else, ya got that?"

"What ever you say, Tiger…" sighed Lelouch as he began eating again.

"For the last time my name is not Tiger!" roared the Tiger… I mean Taiga furiously.

"I've already have half of the junk tossed out and I'll get around to the rest when I have the chance." He continued whilst ignoring Taiga for the second time in a row that day.

"Hay! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, you jerk!" Yelled Fugimura Sensei as Lelouch continued his train of thought.

'More importantly, I need to find out what exactly that strange carving is on the shed floor is and who placed it there…' His thoughts began to trail off as the burned part of his left arm started to itch again.

* * *

[Later outside the school gates.]

Lelouch and Sakura rushed to school that morning after locking up the house behind them, it was mostly so Sakura wouldn't be late for morning practice with the archery club.

On the way to school Lelouch had tolled Sakura that he might be home later then usual that evening so her and Taiga should go ahead and have dinner with out him tonight. Lelouch had plans to go visit Kiritsugu's and Nunnaly's graves after school and by some flowers to place on there tombstones at a florists along the way. The only people he had told about his sister since he was adopted wear Taiga and Sakura respectively. Taiga used to bring him to place flowers on his sister's grave when he was younger sometime after Kiritsugu had died and Sakura found out one day after running into him at the cemetery six months ago.

"We'll here we are." Said Lelouch as the reached the gate on time. "I'll see you later for dinner if I make it back on time that is."

"…" But Sakura said nothing. She also seemed hesitant all of a sudden for some reason.

"Is everything alright Sakura? Your mood did a complete one eighty all of a sudden." Asked Lelouch worried that there was something wrong.

"…No, that's not it, but… um, would you like to come to the dojo with me?" She asked timidly. Sakura's question wasn't all that of a surprise for Lelouch concerning the fact that he was once a member of the same club up until a year ago. The reason why was because of one Shinji Matou, who was unfortunately, for Sakura, her older brother. Because of Shinji's largely egotistical personality it meant that he was always trying to show up and show off to everyone around him just to make himself feel like he was important and he indeed mattered in the slightest at the expense of the pride and feelings of others. Lelouch found the Matou boy's personality much too abrasive for his liking and decided to distance himself from the boy as far and as soon as possible. Of course he would never tell Sakura that in a million years, but he had a feeling that she somehow knew that fact already dispite his best efforts to hide it from her.

"I'm sorry Sakura but Iseei already asked me to help him with something in the student council room first thing this morning, so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to decline your offer." sighed Lelouch as he apologised to the purple haired girl.

"…I-I see. Sorry for troubling you then." Sakura apologiesd while bowing causing Lelouch to raise an eyebrow at her. "I'll be going now, please look forward to dinner tonight." And with that she turned on her heel and left for the archery clubs dojo with out another word spoken between the two.

"I wonder what has gotten into her all of a sudden…?" Thought Lelouch as he then headed off to go see what the student council president, Ieesi Ryuudo, had in store for him today.

* * *

"Yo Issei, are you here?" Lelouch called out as he entered the room.

"I'm here. You're late today, Lamprouge-Sempi." Replyed the Student council president, Issei Ryuudo looking up from his studying materials.

"Sorry about that, I over slept by a few minutes." Apologiesd Lelouch closing the door behind him. "So is it just you here today, or have the rest of the war council not shown up yet?" Lelouch asked his classmate.

Quick note: Lelouch is actually a whole year older then Issei but was held back for a year due to being in the hospital a hole year longer the Shirou was in the cannon visual novel.

"I'm afraid your first assumption is the correct one. Unfortunately, our members are rather businesslike. They have their set work hours, and they don't want to come in early or stay late."

"And there beloved president is forced to do all the routine stuff himself. Poor guy. I sort of feel sorry for him." sarcasitlly remarked the older teen as if he was talking about some who wasn't in the same room as him.

"Not at all Sempi, it's the kind of trouble I like. You don't need to pity me."

"My apologies Ieesi. But it's still not fair of them to do that to you though."

"Hm. I'm not happy about that either, but I'll just grin and bear with it. Though your concern is appreciated."

Lelouch had first meet Issei Ryuudo during his second year and helped him get elected as student council president later that same year. Since then the boy has been trying his best to reform the student council, school itself and they've been friends ever since.

Issei may be a bit plain when it comes to his personality, easily missunderstood, dosen't get involved in normal student activities but he is the most well rounded, respectful person Lelouch has ever meet to date. While Issei is the student council president, he is also the successor to the Ryuudo temple which has been in his family for generations. The temple itself is located in the mountains near the edged of the city. About a year ago Lelouch started a bet worth ¥50,000 that Issei would shave his head after he graduates due to the above fact. He is currently favoured to win by a land slide.

"So what do you have for me to do today Mr. President?"

"Hm? Well, I'd like to tell you sit down and take a rest first… but I doubt we have the time for that." said Issei as he stood up and pushed in his seat. "So I'll show you what I need your help with. I'll explain as we go, so bring your usual tools with you and follow me."

"By all means, lead the way Mr. President." Lelouch offerd as he moved out of the door after opening it for his friend.


	3. Visiting loved ones

Hi ya everybody! Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter. Life finds away… to interfere where ever it can, with who ever it can, how ever it can and it's a bitch! (That and storm Ophillia was an even bigger bitch for cutting my electricity and water for an entire week!) Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

[That after noon.]

What Issei wanted Lelouch's help with was that several of the classrooms and club rooms heaters had stopped working and where in need of repair. Because of the schools (poor) one sided budget, which was leaning heavily toward the athletic clubs, there wasn't much money left over to replace one let alone all of them of them so they needed to fix what they could and soon.

Since Lelouch was well known for fixing almost everthing that he touched thanks to him constantly practising the reinforcement magic the late Kiritsugu Emiya thought him before he died, Issei decided to ask him to help him with the problem before the student council meet at the end of the week and decided on what to do about the problem.

Lelouch didn't really mind helping Issei with the broken heaters, if anything it was just more practice using what his adoptive father, the late Kiritsugu Emiya had thought him before he passed away five years ago (that and in return Issei would owe him a favour witch he would use to skip Gym class (and secretly go gambling).

"Alright Issei, the heaters fixed. Let's move onto the next one." Announced Lelouch seconds after he emerged from the empty class room only to see a girl with a pair of black twin tails and a red coat over her school uniform.

'Isn't that Rin Thosaka? What's she doing here, shouldn't she be in class 2-A by now?'

Rin Thosaka was one of the schools 'perfect honour students', not that Lelouch even care one iota about academics even in the slightest so he never payed any heed to the 'Honour student' what so ever. The was also something about the muscle headed idiots fawning over her for who knows what reason and the occasional roumer involving him and miss Thosaka 'dating' as it where no doubt started by the afore mentioned idiots that attend this school in bulk. Then again he kind of knew what Rin was going through conciedring that a large part of the girls where doing the same over him.

"…" Thosaka looks over at the two boys as if she's in a bad mood or is glaring at something or someone behind them.

'Oh great. It looks as though it's someones time of the month again…' Lelouch rolled his eyes at that undignified thought of his.

Not long after there run in with Rin Thosaka, and after Lelouch wished her a pleasant day, the two just barely managed to make it to class on time (which was more then they could say for there home room teacher).

"We barely made it. Thank you Lamprouge-sempi. I'm afraid I've caused you a lot of trouble again. I would be a failure as a friend if I made you late doing repair work for me." Apologiesd Issei as the boys entered there class room.

"Think nothing of it old friend. Besides what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out every now and then?"

"Not a very good one I would think. Well, I'm glad we made it before the late bell rang."

"That's more then I could say for Miss Fugimura…" Sighed the exiled prince in hiding. "I'd give her five minutes tops."

"Agreed, but I'd give her two or three at most." Countered Issei as the two parted ways and took there respective seats. Issei somewhere to the front and Lelouch at the back row in the seat beside the window on the left side of the room, only to be bombarded by the insesent, self flattering, blathering known as Shinji Matou to his right, the egotistically c#nt! If you want to know what the D-bag says play the visual novel and swap Shirou's name for that of Lelouch's name.

"Then I suggest that you keep your nose out of where it dose not belong and subsequently my business as well. It's not polite to meddle in the affairs of others, Matou." Sighed Lelouch as he stared out the window to his left and began to ignore Shinji and the rest of his intolerable self serving, self gratifying and delouional ranting until he heard one of the two people that where over for breakfast this morning.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late…!"

"Looks like Issei was right. She's still late though…" And thus Lelouch's day began after taiga burst into the room, hit her head off her desk, knocked her self out and woke up with a roar of "Gahhh! Don't call me Tiger…!" after every other student with the exception of Lelouch and (that shit bag) Shinji yelled her infuriating nick name to wake her up.

* * *

[After school, Fuyuki Graveyeard 17:30pm.]

Lelouch had arrived at his destination not long after making a brief stop off at one of the local flower shop he passed along the way. The flowers he bought where a bright pink bouquet and a dark black bouquet to put on Nannaly's and Kiritsugu's graves respectively. Lelouch had been coming here almost religiously for the past ten years to leave flowers on Nannaly's grave. The only thing that changed about that routine was bringing an extra bouquet to place on the grave of Kiritsugu Emiya which had been added over five years ago.

Out of the many hundereds of times that Lelouch had come here he could honestly say that the only thing that changed about this place was the number of graves added each year. He had become so used to the final resting place that was almost vacant of the living that who he found here today took him by surprise.

It was non other then Genbo Kururugi (The man who took Lelouch and Nannaly in after they where shipped to Japan(P.s. If you've read Kyugan's story Fate:Zero requiem then you'll know that Genbo Kururugi, aka Suzaku's father was never the Prime minister of Japan in the fate universe. Same thing for this story. He just took them in out of the kindness of his heart.)and who Lelouch assumed where some of his family members with him. All of them where dressed in black. Genbo had been the last person Lelouch had ever expect to see again after ten years (right up there next to Clovis, Euphemia, Cornelia… the list goes on and on).

'I'd better leave him be. I don't want to attract any unnecessary attention to myself.' Lelouch took the long way around to his destination and bypassed the entire Kururugi family altogether. 'I can't help but wonder why he's even here in the first place. Last I checked the Kururugi family have no relitives in Fuyuki let alone the surrounding area. I don't think I saw Suzaku with them either. I hope he's doing alright for himself.' He thought as he reached Nanally and Kiritsugu's graves.

"Hey guys. How's it been?" Asked Lelouch not expecting an answer from either of their headstones as he placed the flowers on the gravel covering the soils hat sat above their coffins. He sent the next hour having a one side conversation with them. He tolled them about everything that happened this month and what happened at school today too.

After he was finished he took the old bouquets from a month ago and tossed them in the rubbishy bin on his way out. When he walked back along the same path way he used eariler he noticed that the Kururugis had long since left. Naturally his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to see who's grave they where crowded around. The name inscribed on the head stone shocked him to the core causing him to fall back words and onto his rear.

"Here lies Suzaku Kururugi. Son of prime minister Genbo and (incerart mothers name here) Kururugi. Born 1999 died 2005. May he rest in peace…" The words that slipped out of his mouth tasted like bile and battery acid mixed together with molasses and tar. "S-Suzaku is…"

"Dead? I'm afraid so." interupted Genbo now standing over Lelouch to his left. "It's been a long time you highness."

"Mister Kururugi? Who long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see your reaction, boy. I trust you've been well?" the father of his old friend asked as Lelouch stood up and dusted himself off.

"For the most part, yes. I-I'm sorry for your loss."

"Your words are appreciated young man. How is your sister doing by the way? I don't see her with you. Is she at you place of address?"

"She… she didn't survive the Fuyuki fire ten years ago…"

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. I shouldn't have brought her up."

"It's fine. You didn't know. I sure am going to miss him. He was the best friend anyone could have asked for."

"So am I boy. So am I…"

The two then began to catch up on the last eleven years since they last saw one another.

On his way home after spending almost two hours at the cemetery Lelouch looked down at the pendent that Genbo had given him. According to the old Japanese man, the pendent was made from an old arrow head that one of his ansister on his fathers side of the family used to slay a 'fox demon' long ago. Since then the arrow head has been passed down to the oldest child of Kururugi family for generations.

Genbo had wanted to give it to Suzaku when he was older but had decided to give it to Lelouch instead as a reminder of his oldest and dearest was incredibly old and covered in dried blood from hundreds of years ago. It looked like it had been broken off at the base and what ever was left was crudely yet carefully turned into a decant accessory which has held up remarkably well given it's age.

Noticing sudden lack of people in his imeadete surroundings lelouch, for some reason, decided to vocalize his observations aloud. "That's odd. Either everyone has all gone to sleep at the same time or something is terribly wrong. Wait." His mind began to formulate possible theories as to the lack of pedestrians that night but soon remembered something on the news about a murderous burglar on the lose. "Please don't tell me that that scum is anywhere near by…"

Just then he saw someone on the other side of the street from him. A short girl with silver hair, red eyes and wearing all an all purple attire purple. Her sudden appearance was… unsettling to say the least.

'If I didn't know any better then I'd swear she was looking down on me…' The raven haired boy thought to him self as he unconiously held on to his breath for some strange reason.

The silver haired girl continued to walk down the road in silence. That is until she was about to pass by Lelouch.

"You'll die if you don't summon it soon, Onii-chan." she said ominously as she passed him by and disappeared less then a split second later.

"Wait. What did you just…" He shot around only to come face to face with no one as the wind blew a small pile of leaves around. "…me? What just happened?" after a brief few seconds his brain finally decided that she was nothing more then an illusion and that he desperately needed to get some more sleep.

* * *

"I'm back announced the man of the house as he closed the front door behind him and took his shoes off.

"Welcome home, Sempi. We're sorry for starting dinner with out you. Apologiesd Sakura as she greeted him.

"It's fine Sakura. I shouldn't have kept you both waiting for so long."

"No, no. It was no problem at all. Could you wait for a bit? I'll get your dinner ready right away."

"Take all the time you need Sakura. I'll go take a shower and wash up before I sit down to eat."

"You better hurry Lou,Lou. This chicken in cream isn't going to eat itself ya know!" Shouted Tiga as she continued to stuff her face with food.

"…right. Do me a favour and make sure the Toger with the bottomless black whole doesn't eat my share while I'm showering will you?"

"Hay! I heard that you ungrateful punk!" Yelled Fugimura Tiga annoyedly from the living room/kitchen.

"Of course, Sempai."

"Thanks Sakura. See you both in a bit."

[Dinner and a shower later]

After a filling dinner Lelouch retired to his bed room for the night only to see that Tiga had squirrelled away more of her junk into his private sanctum much to his extreme annoyance.

"Not to self: throw out Tiga's shit as soon as the weekend rolls around…" The raven haired boy growned before changing into his sleepwear, roll out his futon, turn off the lights and fell a sleep under the covers.


End file.
